Fangs Strength
by Perfect Storm
Summary: Fang is captured and tortured. Max once said that Fang would not break under pressure and that he would not sell her out. But because of that he could die. Kleenex alert. Fax all the way. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Misc POV

The Inspector and his partner pushed the panel open. They met resistant, both drew their guns. " Who's there," the inspector called. No answer.

" Hello," Agent James said. Still no answer. They opened the panel up a little more and the smell of blood came flooding in. Agent James shined his flashlight around at the floor. It illuminated two black sneakers and legs. Not a good sign.

" We need paramedics and full back up in here now," the Inspector said into his phone. Agent James stepped forward and slipped on something. Blood coated the floor. Inspector shined his light up the legs to the chest and face. A roughly fifteen-year-old boy lay on his side, his right leg pushed up against the panel. His left slightly bent, one arm by his face the other behind his back. He had a broken handcuff on both wrists. Agent James knelt to check for a pulse. The Inspector was feeling the boys back.

" James this boy has wings," he stated. Agent James felt the boys back. His hands met feathers that were attached to the boys back.

" This is crazy," he moaned. The blood on the walls and floor had undoubtedly all come from the boy. Inspector now had his hand on the boy's neck.

" Nothing. Gone for a day or two," he said sadly. He pushed back the boys longish black hair and pulled open one eyelid. The eyes were rolled back but dark in color. The boys face was pummeled but still recognizably. The back up arrived, "Ah. Took you long enough. We have a murder scene here. Contact the FBI, I want this cleaned up. Also go through that door and rescue any others and take their captors to a holding cell. Good luck," the Inspector ordered. The retrieval squad moved out. Inspector turned back to the boy's body. The FBI would be there momentarily.


	2. Chapter 2

23/08/2010 11:36:00

Max POV

I was sitting in my cell thinking about life when the doors burst open. I expected to see Fang with the rest of the Flock but it was an FBI agent.

" Come with me," he said. " We came to rescue you."

" Where's my family," I asked standing. " What." I pushed past him.

" Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Fang. Guys where are you," I called. " Max," Gazzy and Nudge ran to me.

" Max I'm scared. I can't find Angel, Iggy or Fang," Nudge whispered.

" Well then lets go," I said.

" Iggy," Nudge called. " Angel, Iggy, Fang," I ordered. " Get here now."

" MAX." I turned and Angel catapulted herself into my arms. " Shh Ange," I whispered. " Its okay." " Iggy," Nudge yelled. She was beginning to panic cause Iggy's blind and wouldn't be able to see us.

" Just keep talking guys," I ordered. My big concern is that Fang still wasn't here. He was always second or the one to find me. We knew he was here because he had been kidnapped. We had followed, lasted a week then gotten captured too. So if the FBI were here then they would spring him.

" Fang," I called quietly. I looked in the shadows; he could be camouflaged into the background looking for us. Nothing. Dang Fang where are you.

" Iggy. Ig over here," Gazzy yelled. " Gazz," Iggy asked? " Yup." " Max," he asked again?

" Were all here except for Fang," I told him. " Fang," Angel and Nudge yelled. " Angel can you hear Fang," I asked? " No." Shoot. God Fang where are you? We continued searching around. No one had seen a tall black haired mutant walking around.

As we passed a room I peeked in. FBI agents were everywhere. The lights where bright and it took me a minute to adjust to the glare. A person lay next to the back of the room, there where men taking pictures and noting stuff down. A guy wearing gloves knelt down to turn the person over, as he did the head rolled. I tried to look away but didn't. Black hair flopped over one eye, a small scar on his jawbone. FANG!

" Fang," I shrieked. He was covered in blood and looked dead. I pushed aside a person and raced forward. The Flock had realized that it was Fang who had been beaten to pulp. " Fang come on," Gazzy said. Two guards stepped in front of me,

" Miss you can't come in here," one said. The guy in gloves pressed his fingers against Fang's neck. He shook his head. My world went crashing down.

" NO," I howled like a wounded wolf. Why Fang? WHY! WHY! Oh god what has he done wrong? My world went fuzzy around the edges. All I could see was Fang's face. That face was what I depended on twenty- four seven.


	3. Chapter 3

23/08/2010 11:37:00

Max POV

Without thinking I had knocked both guards out. I skidded towards Fang and knocked the glove guy aside. I pulled Fang into my arms. He was limp. He left me. He gave up.

" Fang," I sobbed. " You have to get up. Come on Fang, get up."

" What is the meaning of this? This is a crime scene not a soap opera," a bearded man said stiffly. The rest of the flock made a circle around me, they were shaking.

" Get these children out of here at once," the man ordered. I just cried. Iggy knelt beside me and put his head on Fang's chest. He was concentrating on listening to any signs of heartbeat. I was staring at Fang's face. Suddenly his lips moved.

" Fang?" I whispered. With his eyes still closed Fang's lips moved again.

" Max," he murmured.

" Shh. Its okay Fang. I'm here, I've got ya," I whispered. I put my head on his shoulder and cried in relief.

" Max," Fang whispered. I pulled my head back and looked at him, his dark eyes looked back at me.

" Max. No. No. You have to get outta here. They wanted to know where you where, I didn't tell them. Max get out now, " he croaked sounding horrified. " It's over Fang. There gone," I whispered into his ear.

" It hurt so bad Max," Fang whimpered. I was going to kill whoever did this to him. Iggy was listening to Fang's heartbeat. He pressed his ear down harder and Fang yelped.

" What the," I pulled Fang's shirt off. His chest and stomach where covered in bruises and blood. A trailed my finger across them, Fang was so thin. I could feel every rib. Iggy gasped as his fingers found a knife wound in Fang's abdomen. My fingers trailed across his chest. It was heaving for air. I looked closely and stifled a scream. There was a bullet wound close to his heart. " Max," Fang rasped.

" Oh god. Somebody get a doctor," I screamed. Fang's eyes were fluttering closed; I could feel his heartbeat with my hand. It was way to slow.

" Don't you dare do this," I yelled shaking him. " Fang NO," Iggy said.

" Stay awake Fang. Stay awake for me," I ordered. His eyes were sliding close; his hand went limp in mine. " Fang," I said shell-shocked. He didn't answer.

" Don't do this to me. Don't leave me here alone," I screamed burying my face in his hair and crying, inhaling his smell. The doctors arrived; they lifted Fang on to a stretcher.

" There's still a pulse," one said. I watched them wheel him out. I once said that I could trust Fang because he will not break under torture; he will not sell me out. As I followed I realized that because Fang would not do that he could die. Because of me, he could die.

They loaded him into a helicopter, we followed. Angel was shaking and Iggy was holding Nudge. Gazzy walked stiffly his arm around Angel. Now Gazzy can snap a man in half and all but he is only nine years old. I watched him and the others sob and I realized that if Fang died we really wouldn't be The Flock anymore. Fang was my right- wingman, the second in command. We needed him.

Fang's heart stopped while we were on the helicopter. One second I was listening to the comforting beep; beep as his heart kept him alive. The next it was beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The doctors got the paddles out and began to shock him. I curled up trying not to listen to the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. For five minutes they tried to revive him, they were close to calling him dead when beep, beep, beep. I cried so hard again.

At the hospital it was chaos, the doctors performed immediate surgery. It lasted twelve hours and I was ready to fry someone's nerves. Finally the head doctor came out; his clothes where splattered with blood.

" He needs a blood transfusion. And a lot of it." I stood. " All of us can give blood," I said.

" Even the seven year old," he asked. " Yes." " Okay. Follow me," he turned. We followed and got blood drawn. Even though we were freaked out from all the antiseptic smell. We watched as they gave the blood to Fang. He had tubes everywhere on him. I was crying again. The EKG went flat twice that day.

Finally I was allowed to see him. I walked in and almost died. Fang was horrifyingly thin and he didn't seem to be responding to any medicine. Or food. The doctor told me that whoever did this wanted Fang to die slowly and painfully.

" The knife caused serious damage to his stomach. The bullet nicked his heart and collapsed one of his lungs. We did the best we could on the heart and built the lung up again. We have a machine breathing for him because of the lung and a standby heart machine just incase. We'll watch him closely but I doubt he will make it out of this." Even with your special healing. The doctor knew about us and what we were. We had to tell him so that he could use our body patterns to try and correct Fangs.

" Still I hope and pray for Nick to get better," the doctor concluded. We were using fake names again. " I'll give you a minute with him," the doctor left. I took Fang's hand and smoothed back his hair. " Hey," I whispered. " If you can hear me Fang then I want you to know that I love you and that I need you. Please wake up Fang. We won't be a Flock without you," I kissed his cheek and left.


	4. Chapter 4

23/08/2010 11:39:00

Max POV

We ordered pizza and ate it while laughing. We tried to have a good time even though Fang wasn't there. Today was what we called flock night. It was when we played games and fun stuff like that. If we were on the run we went out flying at night. I kept a smile o my face but my whole world was burning up.

" Max. Its your turn," Angel told me. I rolled. " How come you always get the sixes," The Gasman complained.

" Because I'm awesome," I giggled. I was ready to hear Fang's lighthearted chuckle in my ear and see him roll his eyes. I even looked up to watch him do it. Idiot, I thought. Fang isn't here. _Your thinking about Fang again aren't you Max,_ Angel asked me with her mind. Yes, I admitted. Angel sighed. Go to bed Max. You look really tiered. Okay boss. Angel giggled.

" Okay guys I'm gonna hit the hay," I said stretching. "Night max," Iggy said. " Hey is Gazz cheating again."

" Dang Ig. How do you know," Gazz growled. I hugged him. " Play fair." I fell asleep to the sound them laughing. Nudge, The Gasman and Angel thought that Fang was going to bounce back but hey he's not twelve, nine or eight now is he.

Fang continued to improve but still wouldn't wake up. He was like in a self-induced coma. The doctors found absolutely no reason why this had happened. Iggy came into my room one night. "Max," he said.

I sat up," What." "I was thinking," he sat on the edge of my bed. "Continue."

"Maybe the school in some how controlling the fact that Fang won't wake up," Iggy said in a rush. "Huh." Nudge had slipped in behind him.

"Actually Max, Iggy and _I_ were thinking, they've done it before," Nudge sat practically on Iggy's lap. Iggy nodded. "Angel's heard whitecoats thinking about." Come to think of it this made sense. "So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well we could go there reverse it somehow and then destroy al the controlling devices," Iggy looked up at me. Or at least at my forehead. But hey he's blind. "So your saying we should break into the place that still gives us nightmares, find a specific room in the hundreds of rooms and then bomb the whole place," I stared at Iggy and Nudge. "What about the other experiments?"

"Um we could just let them out," Iggy said. I snorted, "Ya okay and how would we accomplish that?" I asked. "We're still working on it," Nudge looked at Iggy. "Yep," he nodded. "Still working on it." I forced a smile and they left my room. I sat there, thinking. The School, always The School. How could they. This was Fang, one of the most successful experiments ever. This wasn't just Fang. This was My Fang. No one screws around with My Fang and gets away with it. I scribbled a hasty note to the flock; grabbed four of the bombs I gad confiscated from Iggy and hit the air. My wings beat for a purpose, Fang would wake up, if he didn't I would bomb the school anyway.

_Maximum. I really wouldn't do this, the voice said. _Screw you voice, I thought. I bet you knew about this. _No Max, the voice didn't know. But I did know. _Jeb.

_Yes Maximum._ _And if you don't turn around right now The School with kill Fang. Two doctors at the hospital work for us. _Why don't I believe you. _That's it Maximum. You have just passed a test_. Oh goody. Do I get a reward. _Yes Max you do. I have made sure that the wing that controls Fang and the flock's body's is empty. _Ya right Jeb. And guess what, I look like Megan Fox. _I am not joking Max. As your father, as someone who cares about you I am telling you. Go save your Fang. _The voice was quiet for ten minutes. I thought of what to say.

Jeb? _Yes Max. _Thank You. _Your Welcome Maximum. _

I closed my eyes. Envisioning Fang's face. He was my soul mate. He was part of me. He would go to the ends of the earth to save me and now I was heading right to Hell for him.


	5. Chapter 5

23/08/2010 23:51:00

**This it it. The last chapter. i don't want to do a fang wakes up scene. this is where it ends. read and review this for the last time.**

**-Perfect Storm**

Max POV

I touched down a few miles away from The School. Slinking through the trees towards its foreboding shadow. I shivered, this place was worse than anyone's worse nightmare. This place was fear and torture. I could hear the demented shrieks of experiments. Glancing around I crept foreward, crouching under a tree by the outside fence.

Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth. I shrieked and tried to bite down. "Max relax its us," Iggy growled. "If I let you go will you promise not to scream?" I nodded. He released me; Nudge gave me a small smile. Angel and the Gasman smiled too.

"You seriously thought we would let you leave us behind," Iggy smiled. I was overcome with emotion, they were with me. My flock. "Alright," I whispered. "Lets do this. " I held out my fist and they stacked up.

"Okay. You guys remember the plan right?" I asked thirty minutes later. They nodded. We flew silently over the school, trying to locate the east wing. "There it is," Angel pointed. Directly below us, we circled back going over it ten times. Looking for security and possible ways to get inside.

Um Voice now would be a great time for you to step in, I thought. Voice Hello. Okay then Jeb are you there. _Yes Maximum I am here. _Great. I can't believe I'm asking Jeb for help. What's the world coming to? How do we get in. _On the right side of the wing I left a window open. It should be big enough for all of you to fit in. _Okay what's the catch? _There is no catch Maximum. _There's always a catch. _This time there isn't. _Ya right okay. Anyway how do I save all the other mutants? And bomb The School without killing everybody. _Think Maximum. How many wings does The School have? _Um six I think. _Correct Maximum. And how many members of the Flock do you have. _This was reminding me of when Jeb would quiz me on things like this. I remember I used to feel a rush of triumph whenever I answered a question right. Now I just felt cold. Right now I have five members of the flock with me. _Correct again Maximum. _Okay so now what. _Use your brain Maximum. It was made for this. _Gee thanks.

Okay so lets see, six wings equals six places for cages. Five bird kids equals five wings free. Oh I get it.

"Okay gang, here's what were gonna do," I whispered as we began to spiral down. "Once we disable the Control Room we will split up. Angel you take wing one, Nudge wing two, Gazzy and Iggy wing three and four, then I will take wings five and six. "Everyone meet up at the Control Room when you're done. If you can't meet then do a U and A. Gazzy and Iggy make sure you pick the correct bomb. Okay guys, everyone clear. Remember get everyone out. Find mutants who can talk, explain to them what's gonna happen. Get them to help you. Okay," I finished breathless. They all nodded. Trusting as ever. "Okay lets go. Now," I hissed. We dive-bombed, one after another. Straight through the open window. Oh My God Jeb was telling the truth. Wow. That's like New. I smashed my fist into the only Whitecoat there, he crumpled. "Max," Nudge yelled. She was standing next to a huge computer, screening through it. Fang's ID number popped up along with it status. Sure enough it read, Disabled. As in unconscious.

"Switch it to Not Available Nudge," I ordered. That meant they could never control My Fang again. Ever. It also meant that when his body was ready he would wake up. She did, then all of us went through ever computer switching every panel to Not Available. It sent a thrill though me.

"Now lets go to the real big part. Alright Go. Go. Go." I sprinted for wing five, knocking out any whitecoats as I went. Thank god they had given up on any idea of guards. No annoyingly strong mutant guards anymore. Max likey. Wing Five. I trembled, this is where I grew up. I jammed down the button that said release whole wing. Children leaped form their cages, a few had wings. Others I knew would never make it. "Alright people. Move," I yelled. Wading through the crowd tossing kids toward the exit. "You heard her," shouted a voice. "MOVE!" I whirled. A tan skinned girl pushed the younger one's through the door.

"Max," she said nodding at me. "Do I know you?" I was startled. She bent her head, "Jeb," she whispered and smiled. "Oh." Then she was gone, sprinting for the other large group. Unfurling strong brown and black wings. Later I would learn she had my genes, Fang's genes and someone else's genes. She was technically my daughter. I heard yelling and noise from the other wings. The Flock was succeeding. Yay! Wing six passed easily. Everyone in there wasn't like brain dead or anything.

I met the Flock at the Control Room. "Report," I ordered. "Wing One clean," Angel smiled, holding my hand. I squeezed hers. "Wing two clear," Nudge smiled cheerily. "Wing three," Gazzy smiled. "And wing four are good," Iggy finished. I smiled.

"Then lets," I held out my fist. "Blow this joint," they yelled. We stacked then Iggy and the gasman set up their bomb. I just wanted to get home to Fang. We took off and flew a good distance away from the School then turned around and watched as with a mind-blowing pop the whole thing exploded. _Voice? _I asked. _Yes Max, _it said. _Did anyone get out who could be a threat; _I cringed at the thought of ter Borcht or Anne Walker getting out. _No. Max. They are all dead. Jeb is alive though, _the voice sounded solemn. Just like how I felt. We turned from what was left of our birthplace, torture chamber and where we became the flock. A few hundred feet away we turned and looked back. I grew up here, Ari was here and in that little cage I became The Unbelievable, Indescribable Maximum Ride.

"C'mon," I said. "Lets go home." I am proud to say I never looked back.


End file.
